dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
You Who Came From the Stars
Details *'Title:' 별에서 온 그대 / Byeoleseo On Geudae *'Also known as:' You Came From the Stars / My Lover From The Stars / You From Another Star / My Love From Another Star *'Previously known as:' 별에서 온 남자 / Byeoleseo On Namja (Man From the Stars) *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, fantasy, melodrama, thriller *'Episodes:' 21 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Dec-18 to 2014-Feb-27 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' You Who Came From the Stars OST *'Related TV Shows:' My Amazing Boyfriend (MGTV, 2016), My Girlfriend is an Alien (Tencent, 2019) Synopsis Do Min Joon first arrived on earth in 1609, but in order to protect a girl he met, he missed his chance to return to his home planet. Four centuries later, he is still living in Korea and working as a professor, the latest of many identities he's taken on through the years. Understanding that he doesn't belong to this world, the exceedingly rational Do Min Joon maintains distance from everyone save for one friend Jang Young Mok who knows his secret. All is quiet and well for him until top actress Chun Song Yi moves in next door and comes barging into his cloistered life. Loud, proud and bumbling yet irrepressibly lovable, Song Yi throws Do Min Joon off guard, and he can't help but protect her when her career takes a stumble. The two begin to fall in love despite themselves but Do Min Joon's days on earth are numbered. --''Yesasia'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main Cast *Jun Ji Hyun as Chun Song Yi (28, top actress/university student) **Kim Hyun Soo as young Chun Song Yi / Seo Yi Hwa *Kim Soo Hyun as Do Min Joon (alien/university professor) *Park Hae Jin as Lee Hwi Kyung (28, youngest son of S&C Group) **Jo Seung Hyun as young Lee Hwi Kyung *Yoo In Na as Yoo Se Mi (28, supporting actress) **Kim Hye Won (김혜원) as young Yoo Se Mi *Shin Sung Rok as Lee Jae Kyung (36, heir of S&C Group) ;People around Chun Song Yi *Na Young Hee as Yang Mi Yun (54, Song Yi's mother) *Uhm Hyo Sup as Chun Min Goo (56, Song Yi's father) *Ahn Jae Hyun as Chun Yoon Jae (18, Song Yi's younger brother) **Jun Jin Seo as child Yoon Jae *Hong Jin Kyung as Hong Bok Ja / Hong Hye In (28, comic book store owner) *Jo Se Ho (조세호) as Chul Soo (comic book store costumer/unemployed neighbor 1) *Nam Chang Hee as Hyuk (comic book store costumer/unemployed neighbor 2) ;People around Do Min Joon *Kim Chang Wan as Jang Young Mok (62, lawyer) ;People around Lee Hwi Kyung *Lee Jung Gil as Lee Bum Joong (67, chairman of S&C Group) *Sung Byung Sook as Hong Eun Ah (58, Hwi Kyung's mother) *Lee Yi Kyung as Lee Shin (Jae Kyung's secretary) *Kim Hae In as Yang Min Joo (Jae Kyung's ex-wife) ;People around Yoo Se Mi *Lee Il Hwa as Han Sun Young (49, Se Mi's mother) *Oh Sang Jin as Yoo Suk (31, prosecutor/Se Mi's older brother) Extended Cast *Kim Kang Hyun as Yoon Bum (Song Yi / Se Mi's manager) *Kim Bo Mi as Min Ah (Song Yi / Se Mi's stylist) *Jo Hee Bong as CEO Ahn Dong Min *Kim Hee Won as Park Byung Hee (Detective Park) *Yoo Young Jin (유영진) as Assistant Manager Yoo *Jung Soo In as Han Yoo Sun (Han Yoo Ra's younger sister) *Kim Byung Choon as S&C Group worker Cameos and Special Appearances *Yoo In Young as Han Yoo Ra (top actress/Song Yi's rival) (ep 2-4, 13) *Yoo Joon Sang as Department Manager Yoo (ep 2-3) *Se Ri (세리 of Dalshabet) as Song Yi's junior (ep 3) *Soo Bin (수빈 of Dalshabet) as Song Yi's junior (ep 3) *Jun In Taek as Yi Hwa's father (ep 4) *Lee Geum Joo (이금주) as Yi Hwa's mother (ep 4) *Park Jung Ah as Noh Seo Young (top star soon-to-be a bride) (ep 4) *Kim Saeng Min (김생민) as reporter at Noh Seo Young's wedding (ep 4) *Son Eun Seo as a gisaeng Hwang Jin Yi (ep 4) *Jang Hang Joon as Director Park Min Kyu (ep 4) *Jun Joon Hyuk as elementary school boy from Heirs parody (ep 5) *Park Seo Yeon as elementary school girl from Heirs parody (ep 5) *Kim Soo Ro as Lee Hyung Wook (ep 5) *Oh Hee Joon as one of students who fight with Yoon Jae (ep 5) *Jung Yoon Ki (정윤기) as bag shop owner (ep 10) *Jung Eun Pyo as Yoon Sung Dong (Joseon realtor) (ep 6) / Yoon Sung Dong's descendant (realtor) (ep 12) *Park Young Kyu as Heo Joon (ep 11) *Jang Dong Kyu (장동규) as Kim Dong Kyu (museum curator) (ep 13) *No Hyung Wook as the youngest film crew member on set (ep 15-17, ep 21) *Jo Young Goo (조영구) as reporter (ep 14) *Bae Suzy as Go Hye Mi / Do Min Joon's former student (ep 17) *Yun Woo Jin as Lee Han Kyung / Jae Kyung & Hwi Kyung's older brother (ep 18) *Joo Ho as the person who asks Song Yi's father to park the car (ep 18) *Ryu Seung Ryong as Heo Gyun (ep 19) *Kim Sung Joon (김성준) as announcer (ep 20) *Sandara Park as top star at red carpet of 2017 Film Festival (ep 21) *Kim Won Joon as Yoo Se Mi's partner at red carpet of 2017 Film Festival (ep 21) *Lee Chang as director *Jo Woo Jin *Jang Sung Bum *Kim Hee Ra *Choi Dae Sung *Chun Jae Ho Production Credits *'Production Company:' HB Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Choi Moon Suk *'Director:' Jang Tae Yoo, Oh Choong Hwan *'Assistant Director:' Jung Dong Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Park Ji Eun Recognitions ;2015 27th Korea Producer and Director Awards: *Best Drama 2015 24th Seoul Music Awards *Best Drama OST (LYn - My Destiny) 2015 15th Huading Awards *Global Drama Best Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) 2015 29th Golden Disk Awards *Best Drama OST (Huh Gak - Tears Like Today) ;2014 SBS Drama Awards *Grand Prize/Daesang (Jun Ji Hyun) *Top Excellence Actor for Mid-length Drama (Kim Soo Hyun) *PD Award (Jun Ji Hyun) *Excellence Actor for Mid-length Drama (Shin Sung Rok) *Special Acting Award for Mid-length Drama, Actor (Kim Chang Wan) *Top Ten Stars Award (Kim Soo Hyun) *Top Ten Stars Award (Jun Ji Hyun) *Netizen Popularity Award (Kim Soo Hyun) *Chinese Netizen Popularity Award (Kim Soo Hyun) *Best Couple Award (Kim Soo Hyun and Jun Ji Hyun) *New Actor Award (Ahn Jae Hyun) ;2014 27th Grimae Awards *Daesang - Cinematograph (Lee Gil Bok, Jung Min Gyun) *Best Director (Jang Tae Yoo) ;2014 22nd Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards *Excellence Actor Award - Drama (Shin Sung Rok) ;2014 16th Mnet Asian Music Awards *Best Drama OST (LYn - My Destiny) ;2014 3rd APAN Star Awards *Top Excellence Award - Midlength Drama, Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *Best Director (Jang Tae Yoo) *Best Child Actress (Kim Hyun Soo) *Hallyu Star Award (Jun Ji Hyun) *Hallyu Star Award (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2014 6th MelOn Music Awards: *Best Drama OST (LYn - My Destiny) ;2014 8th Tokyo International Drama Festival: *Special Award for Foreign Dramas *Best Actor in Asia (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2014 7th Korea Drama Awards: *Daesang (Kim Soo Hyun) *Best Drama *New Actor Award (Ahn Jae Hyun) *Hot Star Award (Shin Sung Rok) *Hallyu Star Award (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards: *Excellent Korean Drama *Outstanding Korean Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *Outstanding Korean Drama OST (LYn - My Destiny) *Popularity (People Choice) Award (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2014 41st Korea Broadcasting Awards: *Best Actress (Jun Ji Hyun) ;2014 20th Shanghai Television Festival Magnolia Awards: *Silver Award, Best Foreign TV Series ;2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Daesang - TV Section (Jun Ji Hyun) *Most Popular TV Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *TV OST Award: (LYn - My Destiny) Episode Ratings See You Who Came From the Stars/Episode Ratings Notes *Actors Kim Soo Hyun and Jun Ji Hyun worked together in the 2012 film The Thieves External Links *Official site (old) *Official site (new) *Naver movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction